Naruto Christmas Collection
by Akino blossoms
Summary: A collection of Naruto couples starring in their own precious Christmas stories. Warning: Cuteness


**Hi people! I know you may want to kill me for not updating Snow Love, but I will! I promise! I've also got a couple of other story ideas so patience plz! Anyway, this is just a Christmas Special I wrote. Lemme explain these. I will write ****one chapter per year**** because Christmas only comes once a year. Each chapter is a Naruto couple's Christmas story. This year is NaruHina because I don't think I'm putting enough of that couple in Snow Love. Got it? So onwards!!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…yet…heh heh**

**Guardian Hokage**

"_A good present from you this year, Hinata, would be for you to become a worthy Konoha kunoichi"_

"_H-huh?"_

"_You're right. That's nonsense."_

Hinata grimaced again as she struck another tree subject to her vigorous training. She remembered what her father said to her earlier. It hurt. It stung and picked at her heart like Jack Frost would at a child's nose during this time of year. She'd tried. She really did. Constantly sharpening her skills with her own exercises and staying late with her team for training. No matter how good her skills became, she could never harness them to intentionally hurt another. It was not in the timid girl's nature.

Thud.

She hit the tree again. For the 1998th time that day. She'd been training for hours, ever since her father drove a stake through her heart with his words. That was about fourteen hours ago. For the first five hours, she trained with weapons. Then with Gentle Fist and Byakugan for the next five. Now, she was practicing her endurance and strength. She's been doing so for the past four hours. She stole a quick breath and smacked the poor tree again.

1999.

Her knees buckled beneath her, not being able to hold up her exhausted body. She sat back on her knees, giving shallow and quick pants. Looking up at the nine o' clock night sky, she felt sweat stream from her face and other places she didn't even know she had. Heat radiated in waves from her fragile form. The stars began to dance…. they disappeared.

Hinata's eyes weakly fluttered open.

"Hey Hina-chan! You're finally awake, huh?! That's good!"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-what happened…?"

"Oh! Right right! Um, I was going to get some intense last minute Hokage training done before tomorrow and, uh, I found you collapsed along the way! Are you ok?! Why were you training so hard?"

_Naruto-kun, I wish I could tell you._

"I-It's n-nothing," she answered, wiggling around a bit. She couldn't. Her arms and legs were numb and frozen. Not to mention Naruto was carrying her bridal style along the snowy Konoha streets.

"Hina-chan, please tell me! I want to help you!" Naruto whined.

"That's r-really sweet b-but really, i-it's nothing."

"Ok, I won't force you! You tell me when you're ready!!" He assured. There was a slight pause, then a mumbled phrase from Naruto's stomach. "Eheheh..you hungry Hina-chan?" She nodded shyly, still crimson from the fact that he was holding her. "Okay then! To Ichiraku! Chaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggge!!!!!" He suddenly sped up. 95 miles an hour. Hinata found herself clutching his neon orange jumpsuit, her lavender eyes squeezed shut. Naruto skid to a jolty halt.

"Ramen! Chicken! Beef! Miso! Spicy shrimp! The possibilities!!!" He drooled, marching into the small, friendly establishment. He sat Hinata beside him after checking that she was okay. "Oi! Oi! Ayame!"

"Oh, Naruto! Hi! Didn't I just see you two hours ago?" the Ichiraku employee welcomed.

"Eheh…yeah…" he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"So…who's your friend?"

"Oh! This is Hinata!"

"…Hi," Hinata greeted, the plain wooden counter becoming the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ooh, new girlfriend Naruto?" Ayame interrogated.

"Um, well, see, uh, heheh," he stuttered.

"Oh, I see… mmhmm… you'd make a cute couple! Yup yup!" She cheered. The two ninja blushed. "Well, okay…Naruto you want the usual, but what about your friend?"

"Um, w-what ever N-Naruto-kun's having p-please." Ayame let out a giggle and told the owner of the shop their order.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Well, do you-"

"Hinata." A voice cut off Naruto's. The voice. His voice. Hinata froze, her eyes suddenly widening. She gulped and glanced behind her. There stood her father.

"Y-yes…?"

"I ask you for one thing this year, and what do you do? I find you spending time with some fool." Her father's figure towered over her with his arms crossed, clearly disappointed and pissed.

Glare.

"F-father, I-"

Clench.

"I will hear nothing of it. Clearly you do not care for your ninja career. You are obviously not fit to be one." he continued.

Growl.

"You are still as weak as ever. Hanabi can even perform better. Pitiful. You are not worthy of the Hyuuga name-"

Punch. Crash.

"Enough! I've heard enough from you!" Naruto snapped at the Hyuuga ruler.

"N-Naruto, p-please…"

"I don't care who you are!!! You've got no right to say those things! So shut it!! Hinata's a great person and ninja!! She's strong too! And I like her a lot! Not to mention it's Christmas Eve!! Christmas is all about family!!! And listen to the dumb things you're saying! You don't deserve to be her father!!! You don't even _deserve_ to _know_ her!!!!"

"Boy! Who do you think you're speaking to?"

"I said I don't care!! So get the crap outta my sight!" The leader didn't move. Naruto's eyes began to glow red as some of his golden hair fell obscure to them. "_Get out." _Naruto spat, the nine tailed fox's voice fusing with his own.

The head of the Hyuuga's left with a gust of wind.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata squeaked. She flinched as Naruto turned to her. She saw his sad cerulean eyes.

"Hina-chan," He gently pulled her onto his chest, embracing her lovingly. "I really care for you and-"

"I love you too Naruto."


End file.
